


【农坤】廊坊攻略

by tetsuna



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuna/pseuds/tetsuna
Summary: warning：#一看就知道我最近在追什么剧沉迷延禧攻略不可自拔，忍不住激情写文。兄弟设定，小将军X宠妃





	【农坤】廊坊攻略

陈将军打道回府的那天，整个癸巳城飘起了漫天大雪。三年前离家那天下着同样大的雪，城门柱新刷了红漆，雕了金龙，他不舍地伸手抚摸，手指划过鼓胀的龙鳞，飘逸的长须，他觉着自己就像那条龙一样英姿勃发，振翅欲腾。蔡徐坤跟在他身后，他腿脚有些不便，深一脚浅一脚地踏在雪里。

 

龙的眼珠好像是用琉璃制成的，年少的陈将军摸索着寻找蔡徐坤的手，轻轻地呢喃：“真好看。”

 

好不容易摸到蔡徐坤的手，陈将军被激得一哆嗦。他的手掌向来温厚有力，而蔡徐坤的手一年四季都泛着凉，此刻在萧索的寒风中冻得像冰条一般。陈将军摸摸他的胳膊，其实穿得挺厚实的。

 

“我的手一向都凉，你也不是不知道。”蔡徐坤看着他，惨淡地笑了笑。从坠着貂绒边的袖口里摸出一根红色的发带，塞到陈立农手里：“这个，带上。”

 

“好好看！”陈将军双手接过，露出一个孩子般的笑颜，侧身不动声色地把蔡徐坤护在怀里：“你绣的？”

 

蔡徐坤依旧是淡淡笑着，为陈立农整理衣领：“我粗枝大叶，哪会绣这种精细的东西。绸缎是苏州官绣坊上贡的锦玉丝，线是金线，这三年你一次都不许用，等你大胜归来，扎着这条发带来见我。不许有半分折损，不许染上血污，否则——”

 

“否则你就要把我丢掉。”陈将军叹息一声，把长兄抱进怀里。小时候蔡徐坤性格顽劣，自己明明乖巧听话，但一旦对哥哥的命令稍加反抗，就会得到对方凶巴巴的威胁。但事实上，就算他们曾经颠沛流离，几乎在逃亡的路上丢了性命，蔡徐坤也从未放开他的手。

 

蔡徐坤十七岁了。和陈立农的温润俊秀不同，他生得极其貌美，那张脸几乎称得上有些狐媚了。他是叛臣之子，年幼便被寄养在父亲同僚家。父亲叛逃的消息传来，他还和幼弟在花园里抓蝴蝶。官兵棍棒无情，陈立农反应不过来，条件反射挤开人群去抓蔡徐坤的手。蔡徐坤怕极了，被围在人高马大的侍卫中像一只惊惧的鸟。陈立农不知道哥哥犯了什么错，回头却对上母亲含泪的眼睛，他被捂住嘴抱出了人群。

 

再见到哥哥时，哥哥已经是皇帝的妃子。前朝男妃也不是没有，但如此受宠的还是独一个。他头上插满翡翠玉钗，耳垂坠着玲珑珍珠夹，脸颊和嘴唇都点了胭脂，葵妃什么都好，唯独右腿有些行动不便，不过美人即使是坐着都像一幅画，这点小瑕疵又算得了什么呢？后妃们咬着手绢妒恨，前朝大臣目光带刺，言语轻慢。陈立农才十四岁，只是个城门领，明明身材高挑，但隔了十几级台阶，居然就看不清哥哥的脸了。蔡徐坤面无表情端坐着，后背一片冷汗把衣物浸得湿透。当年侍卫捉拿他时无心的一棍正好敲在他膝盖骨上，从此他再也没有上战场的资格。

 

小陈侍卫要上战场。这话传出来的时候，满朝文武都觉得不妥，连陈立农自己都觉得好像真的不行。他高而瘦弱，又是出了名的性格温厚，骑术剑道都不太擅长，唯一拿得出手的就是箭术，但也远没有到百步穿杨的地步。不说平定战事纷繁的边疆，他才十五岁，还没有上过战场呢。他只见过一次皇帝，隔着厚重的珠帘，他甚至连皇帝长什么样都没看清楚。

 

“你哥哥？你居然向朕讨要你哥哥？”皇帝阴冷的嗤笑传来，他正与娇艳的宠妃对弈，连半个眼神都不屑给。“你哥早就死了，葵妃连姓都没有，还是你吃了熊心豹子胆，敢向朕要人？”

 

皇帝平定战乱，开疆拓土，疏通水利，注重商贾，陈立农无法否认他是明君。但也是自皇帝继位以来，专政独断，任人唯亲，导致宫中私贿成风、酷刑泛滥，他确实不是一个仁君。他唯一一次见过皇帝是在册妃大典上，他侧着头，手指细长，眼尾上挑，眼神像一条蛇。

 

“这样吧，陈侍卫年少有为，骁勇善战。西北蛮荒进犯多次，仗着对地形和气候的习惯，我朝将士每次都只能堪堪抵挡，连反击都做不到。给你三年时间，你帮朕平定西北可好？”

 

西北啊……那里是不是漫天黄沙，冬天也见不到一片雪呢？

 

小陈侍卫还没反应过来，皇帝手中的茶杯就向他飞去，他不敢闪躲，茶杯在他膝前碎裂炸开，热茶烫伤了他的手指，在地毯上留下丑陋的暗红色。

 

“滚！”他看不见，却也知道皇帝似乎是动了气。李公公冲他挤眉弄眼做口型：“陈公子，快走吧。”

 

“臣领旨。”他不动声色，向珠帘里恭恭敬敬地一叩首。

 

宠妃手里执了一枚棋，却迟迟不敢下。即使她被养在深闺，也知道那西北夏日酷热难耐，冬日寒冷刺骨，不要说邻国边境军虎视眈眈，就连当地的土匪都不一定打得过。这小陈侍卫才多大，听说本来是个文官呢，这不是去送死是什么？

 

她偷偷看一眼皇帝，对方满脸厌恶，却还是咬牙切齿地高声应道：“好！果然虎父无犬子，朕命你即刻出发前往西北，若是能平定战乱，你的要求朕都答应！”

 

小陈将军领了圣旨，一刻也不敢怠慢，率领三千军马一路西行。父母没来得及送，葵妃倒是拖着病体拄着拐杖跟到了城门外。他的幼弟已经长得又高又漂亮，承载着他所有的希望和祈求，他自己绝望如一潭死水，幼弟却欢欣雀跃，小声地贴在他耳边说：“哥哥，等我三年。你好好活着，好好休养身体，然后我们一起回家。”

 

支撑人活下去的，不过希望二字。得知幼弟居然真的领下有去无回的圣旨，他拆了发髻上的金钗抵住自己的喉咙。皇帝慢悠悠地饮着热茶，拖长了音调询问：“葵妃为何如此动怒啊？小陈将军想着你，才有上战场的勇气，若是你现在没了，他估计也就跟着去了。朕不是言而无信的人，若小陈将军当真能平定西北战乱，朕一定赏他黄金千两，良田百亩，让他做个逍遥自在的王爷，然后在他回朝前一天赐死你，好不好？”

 

小陈将军回朝时，仅仅带回了五百人。他们不像打了胜仗的队伍，倒像节节溃败的逃兵。每一场战役都像刀尖上的舞蹈，他在行军路上整日整夜不敢合眼，瘦得形销骨立。将士们不是在打仗，而是在磨仗，每次和敌人兵刃相见，小陈将军心中只有一个念头：活下去。用血肉之躯抵挡剑刃是再寻常不过的事，他没有经验，也没有技巧，躲不开的时候就只好用身体去迎接。旧伤上面叠着新伤，他就这样带领着一帮被遗弃的士兵，一点一点蝉食着边境线。小陈将军去时意气风发，面如冠玉，回来时伤痕累累，满身风霜。

 

临近城门，他翻身下马，在没过脚踝的积雪中艰难跋涉。一个宛如行尸走肉的将军，一群面黄肌瘦的士兵，三年的漫长战争磨去了他们的朝气，他像一颗快要枯死的树，就等天降甘霖。

 

他跪在殿前。即使陈侍卫现在已经是战功赫赫的陈将军，皇上依旧端坐在珠帘后，懒得施舍他一个眼神。他如约赏赐了小陈将军良田佳宅，却绝口不提答应过的放人。

 

“小陈将军为何还不谢恩告退啊？”皇帝翻过手中的一页书，悠悠问道。

 

“我，臣……臣的哥哥……”小陈将军咬着牙，艰难地咽下一口带血的唾沫，他已经疲惫到跪都跪不住了。他的盔甲是残缺的，裸露出来的皮肤上依稀可见伤痕，唯独那条发带还光洁如新，温柔地流淌在他指尖。

 

“哦——朕忘记告诉你，葵妃上月病逝了。”

 

小陈将军双目圆瞪，浑身颤抖起来。

 

皇帝合上手中的书卷，语气惋惜，脸上却还带着笑意：“葵妃的死讯连着陈将军的捷报传来，一个是朕的爱将，一个是朕的宠妃，朕都不知该如何是好。可惜这大雪封山，耽误了陈将军的归期，葵妃已经下葬——”

 

“好可惜，小陈将军立下如此大功，却连葵妃的最后一面都没见着呢……”

 

小陈将军再也撑不住，一口腥甜从喉头涌上，他眼前一黑，直直倒了下去。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

——

没有BE！宠妃没死只是被皇帝藏起来了


End file.
